Masked Emotions
by TheDerpWriter
Summary: Percy was assigned to assassinate the Princess of Athens by one of the most evil lawbreakers. By doing this quest, he must gain Princess Annabeth's trust and heart. Annabeth is drowning herself into charming suitors. But how can Percy bring himself to kill one when he is falling into those stormy grey eyes? And if she felt the same way, how would she react if she knew what's up?


**Hey there. I haven't been writing for a long time... maybe because I haven't been much lately. But after reading one of my favourite series' latest book called Reign, I have been suddenly inspired to write once again. Now, this book 'Reign' is written by the awesome author named Chanda Hahn. She's amazing, seriously. Her series 'The Unenchanted Series' is, ugh, no words to describe.**

**Ok! Enough ranting! XD**

**I just really hope that I don't lose my inspiration QoQ**

**I literally _needed_ to write this because my soul is screaming for me to do so. Writers gotta write, ya know?**

**Enjoy. 3**

* * *

"Annabeth, dear," the princess's servant, Polly, called from other side of the wooden door. "Your mother would like to talk to you in person. She has a very important message to tell."

Annabeth Chase hid back a retort of disdain. "I will come as soon as possible, Polly," she replied lowly with annoyance. "Thank you for notifying. I will change as fast as I can."

Standing up from the side of her bed, Princess Annabeth stretched her arms and legs, ready for a new day in palace life. Every morning she would wake up, grab a book from her bedroom shelves, and wait for one her servants to call for her. She knew she ws independent enough to do things herself without her servants telling her to do so, but she always seemed to be captured into a book so easily that it was hard for her to put it down. But today was ever so slightly different. Annabeth's mother, Queen Athene, had called for her. Annabeth knew not to mess with her.

Walking across the room, Annabeth reached her closet full of colourful silk gowns. The princess had never really liked dresses, though. She had always wanted to wear something more... free. Dresses seemed to hold her under pressure, as if they forced her to act in a specific demeanour. She never really acted like 'herself' in these castle corridors. Though she did adapt with her lifestyle most wouldn't have, and she accepted that.

Being that type of girl who didn't want to impress by looks but by character, she chose a simple, light blue gown that reached just above her feet. A little bow placed upon her chest, and ruffles swirled around her waist area. Annabeth stared at into her mirror, and a girl stared back. Unique, strange stormy grey eyes flashed. She felt a bit angered, yet she did not know why. Maybe as if she knew what her mother is planning?

_Nah_, Annabeth thought, _I shouldn't be thinking things_.

ΨΩΨ

Annabeth's POV

"Mother? You wish to speak to me?" I asked simply.

Queen Athene gave a somewhat disapproving frown. "Now, Annabeth, had you not hear what Polly has said to you?" she said. "Of course I call for you. We need to discuss of these matters."

I bobbed my head, and I have to say, I was slightly anxious. What was there for mother to say? "Go ahead." I gestured my hand for her to continue.

"You are coming of age, Annabeth dear," she breathed at last. "You know what has to be done. You've heard of it all the time, haven't you? You know what I am going to say. But since, well, we are royals, we must get into a little bit of detail." A small smile curved her lips upwards.

I widened my eyes in shock. The time has really come for me to-to be betrothed?! I knew a time would come, but I just hadn't thought about it at least a couple times. Time has just passed so quickly that I don't even realise...

"Annabeth!" Athene snapped me out of my mental breakdown. "I know this must be difficult for you, just as it has been for me. It is time you go meet some suitors for you to be betrothed to."

Tears sprang from my eyes. So was it going to be like one of those betrothal clichés? Where the princess has no choice but to marry a prince whom she doesn't know of? That the prince who always be that powerful, cruel rich man? It can't be! My heart ached inside of my chest.

"W-will it be someone powerful?" I stuttered helplessly. "Strong? Full of wealth?"

I had expected her to scold me for being such a whine, but I felt suddenly taken aback when her eyes crinkled with a small smile. "Powerful in strength," she said softly. "Strong in mind. Wealth in heart. That is all that I am asking for."

"Wait..." I stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"It is time where the princess actually decides whom she is to be betrothed to," my mother replied. "What a big burden for such a young girl to marry to someone whom she doesn't love! And she'd have to rule other a city, too! How troublesome! It would only stress her more."

"What exactly are you saying?" I felt a little worried. Was mother drunk. I bit back a chuckle at the thought. Mother never was drunk, or silly, or wrong. But I couldn't believe she's serious.

"You heard me right, Young Lady!" she said fiercely.

"So I can marry whom I love?" I asked plainly.

"Yes."

"Does it have to be a prince?"

She stared at me for a moment. "A boy in power of strength. A boy strong in mind. A boy with wealth in heart," she repeated. "Anyone."

I blinked my eyes multiple of times, staring into blank space. Nah, she's got to be joking, right? This has never, _ever_ happened before in all of history. So why was this happening? She was giving me freedom to marry who I wanted most? All the things mother said replayed in my brain like a song on repeat. All I wanted to do was faint, but that was not wha happened.

ΨΩΨ

"Now, now!" My mother's voice cried through the hall.

Every servant, politic, and everyone who were known or close to Queen Athene gathered together in the large room. Whispers of excitement and joyous laughs echoed through the large hall room. Queen Athene stood up from her rightful place, and grinned widely at everyone. I stayed sitting next to her, trying not to blush from embarrassment. Never has she been this excited in all her life. I knew I would never get used to it, since I've always been scolded and criticised by her. But now...

"I have a great announcement to make, my fellow people!" Queen Athene shot a dazzling smile at everyone. "My daughter was offered to marry anyone she wanted, which never really happens when you are a royal. But to this day, I have thought of freedom! Only through true power of love can help rule a kingdom, and can create a wonderful community to live in. This can attract some other people to come and live in these lands! Isn't it a great idea?"

The crows made acknowledging sounds, some even bobbed their heads in agreement. Right now I felt absolutely horrified and satisfied at the same time. And as I had said before, I still couldn't believe it.

I had to marry someone whom I wanted? Huh, this couldn't be too hard, right?

* * *

**That was so derp. Hence my name xD**

**Yeah I changed my name because it's more... Me**

**I am so derp at writing and so derp at updating that it's so derp.**

**This is a _PROLOGUE_ not a _CHAPTER_ **

**I think I'm gonna fix this chapter up soon, because it's so derp. I just wanted to get the basic knowledge on how she's gonna get together with- erherrmm, uh. No spoilers, ok? Nah, you probably know what's gonna happen in the end. Not my fault that I'm so derp.**

**Sorry Athena is so _OOC_ . I just needed to get this work. I mean, obviously she couldnt let Annabeth marry- Derp. **

**Percy would be coming soon, ok? ;)**

**I'm not trying to sound desperate or anything, but I believe the cure to a writer's block are **_reviews._** I am noob at writing hehuehuehu. It's definitely bad in my eyes xO**

**Thanks for reading '_MASKED EMOTIONS_'. Review (*cough*writer's block cure *cough*), fave (on this derp story? No!), and follow (if you really want some more derp stuff.)**

**Til next time (Maybe O.o)**

**Stay happy- TheDerpWriter**


End file.
